Love is War: Love is Blindness
by cutedivaprincess
Summary: Now there's nowhere to go, In this heat of love, I thought and pointed my gun at 'that' person...The person that I used to love...Why did it turn out to be like this? Is there really no way to go back?...I love you...RinXLen!twincest! MikuXKaito, GakupoXLuka...One pairing, One chapter
1. Love is War

**Yoh cutedivaprincess here XD..So here's a new story LOVE IS WAR kinda based on the title of the song but of course "With my spin off"**

**Let the War of Love begin**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"There's nowhere for it to go anymore, This heat of love" I said and pointed my gun at the blonde-haired man in front of me, I don't know him anymore. Things do change, It's just like yesterday we were exchanging words of love but now were pointing guns at each other.

"Life is cruel, isn't it?" He said and pointed his gun at me, Let's play, I wanted this thing to be longer. Besides, this maybe the last game that I will be playing with my _brother._

I shoot his gun out of his hand and

ran

* * *

"Ardent love is a sin, I'll show you my feelings!" I screamed at him, that man! I held my personal long wooden rod and swayed it at his feet. He jumped avoiding my rod. I tried to hit him again and now I was targeting his head but he blocked it with his samurai sword. Pressure in the weapons is now the fight, The strongest one wins.

"Luka..." How dare he say my name

* * *

"Let's begin, this is war!" I shouted at my _past _fiancee and shot him a bullet from my revolver. Things will never be the same from before but a part of me wanted to put back the ring that he gave, which I threw on the sea back to my ring finger at my left hand. NO there's no turning back now because LOVE is War. Maybe fate did this on purpose.

He managed to avoid the bullet from my revolver and things happened so fast that he shot a bullet from his rifle

but he didn't target me, He shot the bullet at my revolver

Now I was out of weapons

my revolver flew out of my hand

_Why? Why can't you just kill me straight to my heart. Everything's broken WHY? NAZE?_

He just pointed his rifle at me then finally he did it

He cocked the gun and...

* * *

I kept running and running and suddenly a memory flashed

_"Can't catch me Len!" I kept saying that to Len while he runs to catch me_

_"Oh Rin, I'll get ya'" He said and then I ran to the bushes and hid in there_

_then I felt someone covered my eyes and obviously I knew who he is_

_He whispered in my ear_

_"Caught you"_

In this old building there are no bushes to hide and this is no more a child's game.

I felt my pace slowed and then I fully stopped

but then a hand grabbed my arm I turned around and saw Len

He let go of my arm and pointed his gun at my forehead

_It's over, I guess_

I froze and closed my eyes

***BANG* **

* * *

We continued fighting. stick versus sword, I was losing hope...Will I just fall again?

***BANG* **I heard and looked around the room of this old building

_Rin?! Miku?! Which one? did they kill their enemy or was they the one who was killed?_

"Your friend's dead" that man said

I froze to my place and dropped my rod, He kicked it away and now there's zero possibility that I could get it again

He pointed his sword at my neck

"Nee Luka, Any last words" HE said, FUCK YOU! If only I could say that but a part of me is holding me back

He raised his sword and was about to slash me

* * *

Of course all of you want to know what happened before all of this war of love

Then I'll tell you...


	2. Let's Begin, This is War!

**Yeah let's start with the Kagamines**

**I don't own Vocaloid :(**

**Chapter 1 ~Let's Begin, This is War~**

* * *

**_A YEAR BEFORE_**

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

"Mou, He's late again" I complained, Here I am at the park in this bench waiting for my brother slash lover. Yeah WE know its incest but maybe this is what fate have for the two of us. Although we tried to avoid these forbidden feelings, We can't help it. I even had 2 boyfriends before him but I broke them up after a month or so, I just can't feel the _real _love.

I felt somebody's hand cover my eyes

"Hmmm, Mikuo?" I lied, I already knew that the man was Len but c'mon sometimes it's fun to tease him. Mikuo was my past boyfriend

"Riiiiiiin~ How come it's not Len, FORGET MIKUO! He's just trouble" Len pouted and unwrapped his hands in my eyes. I turned around and kissed him, only a peck though.

"I knew it was you, Len. Just teasing" I said and squeezed his cheeks. Damn he's so cute..

"Riiinshh..stahp...vandalizshing maii sheeks" He said...LOL it's just like baby talk

I laughed and let go of his cheeks. He sat beside me in the bench and we watched the sunset together

"So what took you so long?" I asked him

"I met Kaito by the way" He said simply

"Hmmm, Kaito...I wonder how is he" I said

"Hmm, Yeah he told me he was going to propose to Miku" Len said

"Oh finally" I said, they were like together since they were children and now finally they will marry

"Let's go Home?" He offered, then stood up from the bench

"Sure" I said, and took his hand

We walked in Home, hand in hand

* * *

"HOME~" I jumped at the sofa and turned on the TV, Oh our parents, sadly they just put us at a random house and left us in the doorstep, Yes were adopted but it was clearly stated that we were twins together with the letter that was with us in the basket. We were adopted by Sakine Meiko, she is now a widow, Her husband died on a car accident. Cruel fates.

"WOAH IT HAPPENED LEN! IT HAPPENED" I shouted for Len to join me watching the TV and heck my eyes are glued to the TV because of the news

"WHAT RIN?! WHAT HAPPENED?" HE shouted too, from the kitchen.

"KAITO PROPOSED TO MIKU!...C'MON ITS IN THE TV NEWS" I shouted again and this time Len too jumped his way to the sofa

_"Haii, As everyone can see right now, Kaito Shion the son of the CEO of Utauloid Corp. is now proposing to the Vocaloid's princess* Hatsune Miku"_

_"The two look so lovely, don't they? Mizki?" _

_"Yes they really are, Yuma"_

_"That's all for tonight folks, Mizki and Yuuma out"_

"Told ya they would marry" Len snuggled beside me

"Yeah, Yeah...I wonder how's life for our other high school classmates?" I wonder

"I think Gakupo and Luka are living together" Len said

"Together?" I confirmed

"Well, together but not married" Len answered

I glanced at the clock and read its time

"Shit Len, its 5:45 PM already and you have work!" I shouted at him, He glanced at the clock and then ran to the bathroom

_Geez, Len Were already graduate and you're gonna be late for work_

***DOORBELL***

I ran to the door and opened it and saw the sake-loving girl

"Meiko~" I hugged her tightly

"Geez, Rin, I just only went to work and you miss me that much?" She asked, I broke the hug

"Well, you're are second mom right?" I asked

"Of course..Where's Len?" she asked

"Umm, preparing to go to his work, He's gonna be late" I said and as if on cue he got out of his room.

"OH...Meiko-san, Hi, I'm gonna be late ,bye" He said and kissed me in the forehead, he left

"What Len's work again?"Meiko asked

"Call Center Agent" I said

"Oh that explains" She said, I offered her to sit at the sofa but she said she's gonna cook something for me then we went to the kitchen and I sat at the dining table. She opened our fridge and took out her favorite drink: SAKE

"You never got tired of that?" I asked

"Yes, this is my life, they said you are what you are when you become drunk" She said raising the bottle in her hands

"Umm...I don't get it" I muttered

"Your so SLOW..Rin, I'm just saying that a person's true attitude can be identified when He/She is drunk" Meiko said

"Oh"

"So what you cookin'?" I asked her, then she took out Nori (seaweed) and some vegetables form the fridge and put it in the table

She then went to the pantry and scoop some rice, She put it in the rice cooker and went to the table and started chopping vegetables

"SUSHI?!" I asked well somehow shouted

"Yes, yes, Rinny...Oh wait can you go out and buy something to the supermarket, There is an ingredient that is missing" She asked

"Sure, but what is the missing ingredient?" I asked her

"Oh, cucumbers, about half kilos" She said

I went to my room and grabbed my phone and wallet.

"I'll be going out then" I said, then opened the door to outside of our house

"Be quick okay?" She said

"Yup" I assured her

* * *

I went to the grocery and bought some cucumbers and now I'm heading back Home :) Too bad that Len works at night he will miss Meiko's sushi

"HI RIN~" I looked back and saw...

"MIKI-CHAN" My high school friend,

"I miss you so much Rin" She said

"Me too" I said

"Let's talk inside the bar" Miki said pointing out to the bar

"Ummm..." I think I was forgetting something

"Oh C'mon it's mine I own this bar" She said and grabbed me inside the bar. I think I dropped something

WOAH...Miki sure is a nice businesswoman. I mean look at this bar..looks so expensive

We went inside a booth and ordered our drinks, And Heck I'm in the V.I.P. booth**

We chatted for a bit then she excused herself for a minute

Is it that I have just a sharp ear? or is it just that the wall between booths are thin that's why I can hear their conversation?

_"So how's you're incestuously relationship with your twin?" _Wait I think I know that voice, the word incest made me flinch, Are other people too incest with their twin?

_"I don't know, Kaito, I think I just want to give up"_ KAITO!...the other man's voice is familiar too, very familiar. I put my ear in the wall to hear clearly their conversation

_"Why?" Kaito asked _and I think he is drinking another shot

_"You know no one will accept me and Rin right? Maybe giving up on this sinful relationship will be better for both of our lives" _RIN? it can't be

it cannot be him

if he is that person how can he say that...

Miki went into the booth and found me leaning against the wall

"You know Rin, I found out that you're brother and Kaito are in here too they're in the booth next to us" She said

.

Len...How can you do this to me

.

I ran so fast out of the bar and DAMMIT it started to rain

.

I thought you love me Len, I thought...

* * *

**LEN'S P.O.V.**

I'm here with Kaito at the bar, I called him. I wasn't much of a drinker but when I have problems I drink.

We went inside a booth

"So Len, what's the problem?" Kaito asked

"How do you know I have a problem?" I asked, drunkenly, and pour another Gin*** to my glass shot

"Len..You only drink when you have problems" He said and ate another spoonful of ice cream

"Yah, Yah...not much of a problem but you know what?" I asked him

"What?" He said

"I got fired from my work just because I was 5 minutes late" I told him

"That's so shit men"Kaito said

"Heck yeah, it's bullshit, C'mon just FIVE MINUTES and they fired me...Oh oh that company is so fucked up" I said, I'm so drunk right now that my real personality is appearing

"Hahaha..." He laughed

I just stayed silent for a few minutes and then Kaito spoke

"So how's you're incestuously relationship with your twin?" He asked

" I don't know, Kaito, I think I just want to give up" I sighed, How can I face Rin now that I have lost my job

"Why?" Kaito asked, looking into my eyes

"You know no one will accept me and Rin right? Maybe giving up on this sinful relationship will be better for both of our lives" I said, I felt some pain on my chest, Like a G string in a violin broke

"Another shot?" He asked, pouring me another shot of Gin

"Yeah" I said

"You know I recently found out that Miki owns this place" Kaito said

"OH that's amazing" I said with the tone of sarcasm, Well fuck my life because one of our high school classmate is a successful owner of a bar while I, myself got kicked out in the agency

"Len, you're sister ran, crying!" Miki bursted into the booth

"WHAT SHE WAS HERE?!" Kaito spitted out his ice cream

I was loss for a moment, A lot of questions were in my mind right now but this one is what I really wanted to ask

Why was she crying?

"Where is she?" I asked Miki

"She ran outside and DAMN IT'S RAINING KAGAMINE LEN, HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR SISTER, WHO KNOWS SHE MIGHT GET SICK IN THIS RAIN" Miki shouted and handed me some umbrella

"Thanks" and that I ran

If Rin was sad and lonely where does she go?

Suddenly I remembered a memory

***FLASHBACK***

_We were very very young at that time and someone punched me in the face because I was protecting Rin from the bullies_

_Rin grabbed my hand and ran to the Park_

_"Sit in the swing" She commanded_

_I sat in the swing _

_She put out an ice from her pocket and placed it in my left cheek where I was punched_

_"Why in the park?" I asked, out of curiosity_

_"Because when I'm sad I always go here" She said_

_"What made you sad today?" I asked her_

_"The fact that you got punched because of me" She said then bursted into tears, I stood up from the swing hugged her_

_"It's not your fault" I said and patted her hair_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

THE PARK

I ran as fast as I can and Yes I found her she's in the park in the swing

and she's wet by the rain

_Rin..._

As I was about to walk to her a certain teal-haired boy came beside her

_Hatsune Mikuo_

And I was surprised by what she did

she stood up from the swing and _kissed _him

I dropped the umbrella and

ran

_Rin...WHY?!_

I ran to the house

"Rin what took you so-" Meiko stopped herself

"Len, You're soaked...Take a bath" She said and threw me a towel

"Where's Rin?" She asked

I ran to my room ignoring the question she asked

In there I shove all of my things in the table

crashes could be heard but I don't care

Then in the floor I saw a picture

A picture of me and Rin

I stepped on it and screamed

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

**[A/N: Before Len found her and Mikuo kissing]**

I ran and ran and ran

then I found myself in the park

I sat at the swing

I was soaking wet

_"You know no one will accept me and Rin right? Maybe giving up on this sinful relationship will be better for both of our lives"_

I kept hearing that words

"Len...Why?" Tears streamed down from my face

I thought you love me, Len

Is this all pretend?

Are you just playing with me?

_The world blurs; even so, Will I still love you?_

_I know this- but what should I do?_

_How can I? What should I?_

_What an idiot...I am_

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** I screamed until my throat hurts

I cried and cried and cried, It's alright, nobody will see

After all the rain can cover all of my teardrops

One of the reasons why I love the rain

Suddenly a man approached me, He seemed familiar with those teal eyes and teal hair

wait

"Mikuo" I muttered

"Rin.." I heard him

I looked deep into his eyes and

I stood up from my seat and

did the thing that I knew Len would hate

I kissed him

Passionately.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah...Things are so fucked up in here**

**AHAHAHA**

***Vocaloid's princess- Yeah just an idiomatic expressions since Hatsune Miku is the daughter of the CEO of Vocaloid**

****Booth- Well more like a private room for drinkers**

*****Gin- Strong beer? I guess so, I just heard it**

**Next on ~Love is War: Love is Blindness~**

**Chapter 2 ~To see you pleased with someone else~**


	3. Oh, to see you pleased with someone else

**So enter Gakupo and Luka!**

**Love is War: Love is Blindness ~Chapter 2-Oh to see you pleased with someone else-~**

**ENJOY**

**Ummm there are suggestive themes O/O**

* * *

**LUKA'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in front of my vanity desk and I felt a kiss on my cheeks and I blushed madly, I know I must be used to this but...It's just like things are so fast. Me and Gakupo are now living together in this small apartment. Luckily, We have enough money to enter college but I think only me and Gakupo will be entering college since, Miku and Kaito are gonna be the heirs of their Parent's Company and I think Rin and Len are already working, Oh all of them, I miss them so much.

"Luka, I'll be out okay?" He said, I didn't ask on where and what because that's how I trust him so much. It's because I love him that much and I know he loves me too in the same way. Though, Our relationship is kinda hoaxed Ermm I mean mixed up? It's a little bit complicated, We're living together but not married.

I continued to brush my long pink hair and looked at the vanity mirror. Hmmm What should I do this day? I don't wanted to stay in this apartment all day. So I went out and got to the grocery store.

I was walking to the freezing section. You know the one with the fresh Chicken, Meat, Beef, Fishes and OH MY WHAT A LUCKY DAY TUNA!

the TUNA was on SALE Shit! It's 50% OFF

Oh yeah I put the tuna in my cart. Teeheehee... As I was in the vegetables section, Probably looking for Eggplants. I saw my High School friend,

"Ummm, Neru?" I said

The blonde haired girl turned around and smiled at me

"Luka~~" She said and hugged me. Meet Akita Neru, She is not actually my friend in personal. We became friends because of texting each other. But you know I share my problems with her and she is really a good counsel. Though, When we graduated, we lost contact.

We paid for our groceries and went to a coffee shop.

I ordered a shot of espresso and Neru ordered Mocha. Me and Neru sat at a table and chatted. She also asked for my number.

"Nee Luka? How are you and Gakupo?" She asked out of the blue

"Well" I started and took a sip of my espresso "As I've been texting you when we were in High School, It's a little bit complicated." I said

"Yeah, complicated that.."Neru started thinking

"Complicated that Gakupo's parents are forcing him to marry a rich girl." I continued

I looked down at the coffee and put my hands around the cup, It's _warm._

"More Complicated because he ran away from his house and chose me instead of his parents" I said

"Oh" That was all I heard from Neru. Then she started to talk again, Avoiding that subject.

* * *

"Let's go to my apartment" Neru offered but I refused since, I'm gonna go home right now and maybe make a dish with the favorite vegetable of Gaku's

"Sorry, but I need to go" I said and we say our goodbyes and parted our ways

As I was walking back home, I passed at our old high school

The Crypton High

Memories flashed back

_"Promise me, That I will be the only boy that you will look into" He said and stared deeply at my blue eyes. I was shocked for a bit, Since he rarely makes any promises._

_"If you also promise me that I will be the only girl you look too" I said playfully_

_"I'm sorry but I can't" He replied, My heart sank as I heard that._

_"W-why?" I stuttered and looked down. My bangs covering my eyes._

_"It's because the second girl that I will look into is the girl that will soon call you 'mom'" He said and lifted my chin up so I can look at his purple eyes. He smiled and I smiled too_

_That we shared a kiss at the rooftop of the Crypton High's building_

I found myself smiling at that memory. I continued walking to our apartment.

I wonder how Rin and Len are doing? How Kaito and Miku are?

I was about to enter my apartment but I received a text message

Not actually a text message but

a mail

A video

I opened it and...

.

.

.

***CRASH***

My cellphone dropped

* * *

**GAKUPO'S P.O.V. (EARLIER, JUST AFTER WHEN HE LEFT LUKA AT THE APARTMENT)**

I gave Luka a kiss and went out. I was a little bit surprised when she didn't ask where I was going.

It's better if she didn't know where I was going

This morning I got a text from my _ex-fiance_

**From: Unknown**

**If you don't meet me, I'll kill your girlfriend**

I was shocked so I replied, I hope its not _her_

**To: Unknown**

**Who are you? And if we were about to meet, Where will it be at what time?**

I sent

Then after a minute, My phone got another message

**From: Unknown**

**I'm the girl that you are suppose to marry. Perhaps, you already forgot about me, Didn't you? Let me introduce myself again. I am Gumi Megpoid.**

**Oh, The answers to your question **

**At my condominium, As fast as you can.**

_It is her..._

I walked fast to her apartment. My parents are business people, And they want me to marry Gumi, A rich girl. As I was in Highschool I introduced Luka to my family

_"Mom, Dad, This is Luka, The girl that I loved" I said, Then suddenly my mother bitch slapped Luka._

**_*SLAP*_**

_Then I stood in front of her and shouted at my parents_

_"WHY?! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG! WHY DID YOU JUST SLAPPED HER!" I shouted at my parents. Then my father punched me in the face_

_"Gakupo!" I heard Luka gasped_

_"YOU ARE MARRYING GUMI NOT THAT FILTHY POOR GIRL!" My mother shouted_

_"Don't ever call her like that again" I said, and grabbed Luka away from the place where I was born._

_That is my last conversation with my so-called parents_

Oh, Don't judge me about why do I know Gumi's condominium. It's just that my parents once sent me there.

Once.

Here I am in front of her condo room.

I knocked on the door, But no reply came

I turned the doorknob

It's not locked

I went inside...

"Peek-a-boo!" Said by a very familiar voice. She covered my eyes with her hands

"Gumi, I don't have time for this!" I hissed, She removed her hands on my eyes

"You're cold Gaku" She said and went to the kitchen. She signaled me to follow her. And I followed her.

She offered me to seat. She prepared some coffee and snacks.

She sat across from me

"You haven't changed, Gaku-nii" She chuckled and took a sip of her coffee

"I didn't come here for tea" I said

"That's not tea; That's coffee" She replied sarcastically

"That's childish. I shouldn't have come" I said and stood up

"I was just enlightening the atmosphere in this room, You can't leave without finishing your coffee Gakupo. That's a bad manner" She said, I sat down

Somehow I got a feeling that the coffee is a bad thing that I shouldn't drink

"What's your business?" I asked her, Then took a sip from the coffee that she prepared

"Gakupo, Why did you choose Luka over me?" She asked and stood up. I just took another sip from the coffee

"Don't you know that there are times where I wanted to dye my hair pink and put on blue contacts!" She said, Again I took another sip

"Why choose her over me?" She asked again

"Is this why you asked me to come?" I asked her

"Very childish indeed" I added and stood up; I finished my coffee. As I was walking to the door out of this hellhole condo. Gumi hugged me from the back

"Why? What did you see in her that I don't have" She asked, I broke the hug and walked to the door

As I was about to turn the doorknob I felt dizzy

And then when I turned back

I noticed her body

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Gakupo felt dizzy, And he turned around once more to see Gumi. But all he could notice is her body. It is probably because of the Aphrodisiac that Gumi had put on Gakupo's coffee.

_Aphrodisiac- A substance that increases sexual desires._

Gumi smirked at Gakupo. She noticed that the Aphrodisiac is taking effects on his body.

"Goin' Somewhere Gakupo?" She asked seductively and went to the door to lock it. Gumi took of her coat, Revealing a lingerie.

Then Gakupo's body acted automatically and he pinned Gumi's body on the bed

and started kissing her passionately

Little did he know that there is a hidden camera in the shelves

recording his act of betrayal and sin

**(A:N: I ain't writing lemons)**

* * *

**LUKA'S P.O.V.**

The Video

That video

I'm in front of our apartment

Is he there?

Should I go in?

I picked up my phone.

I opened the door and went in.

I lied at my bed continued staring at my phone

That video

It was short

but it have a huge impact on me

Where did it come from?

Is that man really Gakupo?

But I'm sure the girl is Gumi

I've met her before

Gumi Megpoid

_She was in the same high school where me and Gakupo entered. Also where Rin, Len and the others studied at too._

_Crypton High_

_One day, We accidentally met at the Girls Restroom_

_"Megurine Luka" I heard and turned around to see a green haired girl with goggles in her hair._

_"You know me? I'm sorry but I didn't know you" I said, She walk towards me_

_"Oh yeah, you didn't know me. Perhaps my suppose-to-be fiancee didn't introduce me to you" She said_

_"Suppose to be fiancee?" I pondered_

_"Gakupo" She chuckled_

_"You do know that his parents are business people right? Well, They were planning to let me be married to Gakupo" She said_

_"but of course you got in the way" She added_

_"W-who are you?" I stuttered_

_"Megpoid Gumi, Daughter of one of the rich business people in the industry" She said and take a bow. She left the restroom too._

If Gumi is Gakupo's suppose to be fiancee and in the video...

I shouldn't have doubted

That in the _short sex video _Gakupo was really that man.

I heard the door opened, I closed the light of my room.

Pretending that I am not here

I covered myself under the sheets of my bed

There I silently cried

* * *

**GAKUPO'S P.O.V. (AFTER THAT 'FUCKING' SCENE)**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, I was sorting out my thoughts

Oh no...

"GUMI!" I shouted angrily but there is no one in the condominium. I stood up and grabbed my clothes. I went to the bathroom

'cleansed' myself

I looked at the clock

Shit! Luka's waiting for me

I went out of that condo

I ran very fast back to our apartment with thoughts running to my head

_Don't let her know that you got engage into a sexual activity with Gumi...Don't let her know just pretend that today is a normal day_

I entered our apartment

So dark...

Where could Luka be?

Oh maybe she's in her room

I peeked into her room but it's dark

then I heard a sob

I entered her room and in the bed there she is crying.

She covered herself in the blankets.

I took out the blanket and hugged her tightly

"Why are you crying? Luka dear?" I asked

She broke the hug and slap me

***SLAP***

I was so shocked

She slapped me

Luka just slapped me

I looked into her eyes

glassy eyes.

"W-why?" I stuttered

She got out from the bed and took something from her desk

Her cellphone

"Explain this, Mr. Kamui" She said with Venom in her words

I opened her cellphone

and there is a video

_a sex video_

_Not just any sex video_

_Mine and Gumi's_

I couldn't speak

What is there to explain?

She broke down

"Please tell me Gakupo that is not you and Gumi" She cried

"Gakupo tell me!" She stood up and held my hand, I put away my hand from her. Her eyes widened

"Gakupo...Is that you and Gumi?" She asked once again

"Yes..." I replied

She ran to the living room and I heard a vase crashed

I ran to the living room too...

She began crashing thing

**"LUKA STOP THIS"** I yelled

**" I TRUSTED YOU! YOU BASTARD! SO THAT'S IT AFTER FOUR YEARS OF RELATIONSHIP YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP" **She yelled at me, I'm surprised she just cursed at me

Her eyes flaming

she took one vase and crashed it again towards my direction, Luckily I managed to avoid it

that she ran out of this apartment

It's over

* * *

**PHEW SO INTENSE AND SUSPENSE IN HERE**

**HEHEHE**

**NEXT CHAPTER in Love is War: Love is Blindness**

**CHAPTER 3 ~EARNEST LOVE, THIS IS SIN~**

**Miku and Kaito up next**

**Rate and Review :D**

**-cutedivaprincess**


End file.
